


I Will Follow You into the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: :(, Cutting, Gen, Sad, Self Harm, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin were one of those rare type of bestfriends where it was an obvious till death kind of relationship.</p><p>And with Gavin's serious depression and self harm issues, this is the kind of friendship Gavin needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> short little hour and a half thing. I wanted to do a little short story so here it is <3
> 
> I don't think I captured Michael's big speech well, but it's whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> Based off of a Death Cab for Cutie song<333  
> I Will Follow You into the Dark

Michael had known Gavin ever since he moved to America. The second they had met, it was quickly established a pure and best friendship that would last a lifetime. It was one of those kinds of friendships where nothing could separate them, and the fights they'd have would quickly subside, and it may be a little gay but the brotherly love that was there was an obvious and powerful one. 

And although they played around and Michael would constantly poke fun over Gavin's awkward British ways, much like friends for life, Michael would always be there for Gavin same as Gavin would always be there for Michael. 

But Michael never needed someone there for him, he had Lindsay who took just as good care of him. And although Gavin had the Ramsey's, it wasn't the same. 

Ever since Gavin had moved to America, not only did him and Michael's friendship bloom, but so did his anxiety and depression. As Gavin had told many times before, he had only slight depression back in England, but only since he's moved to America has it ever been this bad. 

The thing that triggered it, really, was being one of one thousand. His differences were obviously noticed, and the fact that he was saying slang and words that people never knew, it was like speaking a foreign language. And not only had he moved to America to work and live with a bunch of strangers, but just being away from the comforts of his home struck him with paralyzing fear. 

In turn, he'd have mental breakdowns. 

The Ramsey's took care of it just fine, especially Griffon and her motherly instinct and careful love. But she never knew what to say, only knew what to do. And whenever the Ramsey's would catch Gavin with carefully placed scratches and scars upon his wrist or any other part of his body, they'd just be dumbfounded and have no real clue what to do other than call up Michael. 

So, meeting Michael was considered a safe haven to, not only Gavin, but the Ramsey's as well. Michael gave Gavin a sense of home and relief, he always knew what to say and what to do, Michael could always pull Gavin out of those dark places with ease and even on the most troubling nights, Gavin always came, too. 

And although Gavin had spent the past few years in America and his sadness had downsized, there were still those days where he'd break down and wouldn't be able to move from his bed or bathroom floor. 

And how frequently it happens (at the beginning), Michael would know if Gavin was in that stage. Gavin would either text him and they'd have their long deliberate, deep talks, and if Gavin would just disappear and never text back, he'd know what'd happen. 

Or at work, if Gavin's not feeling in the pestering mood and didn't really reply to the gesture of playful tormenting done in by the guys, Michael would follow him home and help him out. 

Today's case was no exception. Michael had learned to wake up instantly to text messages, just in case, and tonight at 2:30 in the morning, he had shot straight up and grabbed his phone to see the reason why his sleep has been interrupted. 

He glared at the screen, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

Expecting a deep and meaningful question, he didn't get one. 

'I can't do it Michael'. He read. He quickly got up, as silently as he could as not to disturb his fiance sleeping soundly next to him, but it really didn't matter when he flicked on the closet light that just had happened to shine it's light upon Lindsay's face. 

As Michael quickly pulled on some pants and a T-shirt, despite the chilly air, Lindsay had sat up, took a look at Michael's desperation, and rolled over to fall back asleep. She had gotten used to being woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic Michael or Michael texting. 

By the time it was 2:35, Michael was already in his car, desperately driving towards the Ramsey's house. 

Upon arriving ten minutes later, he had quickly hopped out of his car, almost forgetting to turn off the engine. He had quickly rounded the Ramsey house towards the little house in the back in which Gavin called home. Thankfully, his little house was unlocked and Michael, instead of barging in, silently opened the door with a creak and peered around the corner. 

"Gavin?" Michael had called out, only to not get an answer. Now fully into the home, with the door shut behind him, he hadn't found any Gavin, but rather, a tangled mess of sheets and bed comforters and misplaced pillows. 

Really, considering the little house consisted of a bedroom and a bathroom (not really a house), Michael only knew one other place Gavin could be. He walked over to the bathroom, noting that the lights inside were turned on since the only source of light came from the cracks on the doorframe. 

Michael lightly tapped on the door, echoing Gavin's name to only hear, in return, silence. He did the tapping and name calling cycle over and over again, each time becoming more desperate, until eventually Michael was nearly slamming his fists on the door and was practically screaming out Gavin's name. 

"Gavin if you don't... if you don't open up I'm going to have to break the door again and Geoff won't be too happy." 

Michael waited for a reply, and sighed in absolute relief as he heard a click, resembling the door becoming unlocked. 

He had waited a few seconds before slowly opening the door and stepping in. What he saw really wasn't a surprise, but it was one of Gavin's worsts. 

Gavin was sitting, leaned against the bathtub/shower, a mess. His eyes were dangerously red, and there were obvious stained tear streaks across and down his cheeks. Both wrists were a blood red, and the floor was splattered and stained. There were streaks of blood across his chest, face, and pants, and considering the fact that the thick layer of blood on his wrists weren't dripping, and instead sticky, he knew that Gavin had hurt himself a little bit ago. 

"Micoo..." 

"Gavin, come on get up, lets clean you up." Michael had walked fully into the bathroom now, with the door closed and locked behind him just in case some neighbors became curious (it's happened before). Michael had already removed his shirt, careful not get any stains, as he picked up Gavin and wrapped his arms around him momentarily. 

Gavin nearly buried himself into Michael's arms, cooing sadly into the crook of his neck, mumbling sad excuses before Michael had turned on the shower to a cold setting and instructing Gavin to clean himself off. 

Really, it wasn't all that strange seeing Gavin naked. Honestly, it's not the first time Michael had forced him to bathe himself. Many of times Gavin has gotten to drunk or too sad to function, and Michael would have to force Gavin to clean the blood or puke off of himself. Rarely Michael would have to draw a bath to scrub at the poor Brit himself. 

As Gavin began his shower, Michael began to clean up the drops of blood on the floor and on himself, proceeding to find the razor Gavin had used and to flush it down the toilet (Gavin will whine at him later, but it's for the best). He continued to grab clean clothes, specifically pajamas, and to toss the blood stained shorts and boxers into the dirty laundry pile Gavin had going. 

Once Gavin was done with cleaning the sticky blood off of himself, and just calming down, Michael left the bathroom to let him dress himself, patiently waiting outside the doorway. Gavin had opened the door, dressed in the picked out outfit, and flopped onto his mess of a bed with a whine. 

Michael had lied down along with Gavin, and it took a few seconds of Michael calling Gavin an idiot and Gavin flopping about before he had gotten comfortable and curled into Michael's arms. Honestly, one of the best cures for sadness were snuggles and (although Michael wouldn't admit it) Michael was the best at snuggles. 

It was totally not gay, Michael would push towards Lindsay and Geoff, the only people who know about Gavin's escapade, whom are unconvinced and the Mavin jokes would rain on. But it did help tremendously as Gavin would absorb Michaels warmth and calm down and practically fall asleep. 

They sat in silence for what seemed like a half hour, Michaels journey starting at 2:30 now at 4:00 in the morning. And usually it was Gavin who started the conversations, but this time it was Michael. 

"You know I know this song, and I love this song, and it really helped me through things." 

Gavin only sat in silence, listening to Michael's breathing and heartbeat. Gavin's silence pressed Michael to go on. 

"And it really helps me explain this, how I feel about this. About you." Michael began his famous after-cutting rants that Gavin adored. Although Michael wasn't very good with words in general, and his vocabulary consisted of a variety of cuss words, whenever Michael really wanted to get his point across, Gavin noticed, Michael did it with a string of carefully aligned and beautiful words. 

"Gavin, someday we'll all die. Someday we'll all be gone. Death is nearly unpredictable, unless you're the one doing it. And Gavin, the second you die, I'll be right there with you." Gavin's heart leaped. 

"And Gavin, I love you. You're my bestfriend, I don't know where I'd be without you, and I just... I just want to do things with you Gavin, I want to go places, I want to see things, I want to have fun and live and enjoy life with you Gavin. You and Lindsay... You guys mean the absolute world to me, Gavin, and if you were gone and out of the equation the math wouldn't work." Michael sighed. 

"I will follow you anywhere, Gavin. I will follow you to the top of heaven and to the depths of hell. I will follow you through the experience of life, and of death. I will follow you through your sadness and happiness, and Gavin, I will follow you through your suicide. If you want to leave, I'll go with you." 

"We'll wait by the gates of Heaven, or whatever's after life, I'll sit with you through the darkness of death and I'll be with you until that darkness is light or nothing more. Gavin, if I decided to hop on your crazy British joy ride of emotions, then I'm ready to follow through with it until the end. I will follow you through the light, and I will follow you into the dark." 

At this point Gavin was bawling, but silent. His body rocked and shivered as he gripped tight against Michael's skin, and opened his mouth in a silent scream and for desperation to get air. It was one of those silent, ugly cries everybody has. 

Michael had pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, whispering into the bird's nest of hair, "There's nothing to cry about. Just know I'll be by your side." Michael reached over to lightly touch Gavin's hand, and in return Gavin had gripped his hand back with a sense of fear and helplessness. 

Eventually, as the sun came up, the two were now asleep and breathing steadily. Griffon sat in the doorway, frowning at the obvious signs of selfharm placed on Gavin's arms. She stepped out of the tiny house, closing the door silently behind her, and thanking God for Michael.


End file.
